duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
D2G Godfather
|-|D2G Godfather= |-|D2 Field= D2G Godfather is known as one of the worst Junk Rares in the game and is the Super Rare with the lowest rating in dmvault (0.2). Even Elena, Channeler of Suns is 0.4. CONGRATULATIONS TAKARA TOMY!!!! Story D2G Godfather is the Master Initials of Arena Kamone. The D2 Field was attacked by Question, Secret Revolutionary Dragon Questioner of Team Tech. He got around Question's two choices of death and fought with Question in a very tough fight. Eventually Question's Staff, appeared to help Question and Godfather was defeated. Since he can withstand the conjoined assault of Team Tech, he could be highly powerful unlike in the real game. Card Explanation Developers, what kind of drugs are all of you smoking before you make this fucking piece of shit???????? But by the way, this is another Aqua Master or Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight class type of unbelieveable shit. It will very likely soon be a member of the Seven Heroes and its artwork and flavor text is bad too. Maybe we should start calling the D2G on his name "D2Garbage". Its effect is very simple, he is a 7 to 8000 speed attacker with the ability to battle any number of creatures.....If the player has a D2 field! While unlike Meteorage Lizard it DOES follow the cost 6 or above theory, Evol Dogiragon is a 6 to 14000 evolution creature that can do it for free and can do the same for no requirements and can attack untapped Psychic Creatures. This in the other hand, has only 8000 power (And thus the creatures it can take care on are totally limited to a few), no other effects when having a D2 Field, and without a D2 Field it's below vanilla. And possibly the best (?) thing is the same rarity slot as it in had super cool stuff like Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron, Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor and Don Dodofel, Raging Battle Dragon, so anyone who gets this is literally facing with an impact on his brain and his sanity. And its packaging rate is also absurdly high like D2K Jigokushivaku, another Junk Rare. Although Jigokushivaku is still 10 times better than D2Garbage. This is literal garbage in 2016 and nobody should ever make a card like this as a Super Rare again. Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D AND his own D2 field is just as bad; It would allow your creatures to Break shields when it wins a battle, and its denjara switch allows the player to attack opposing untapped creatures as if they were tapped...for a turn. While it is intended to take care of Godfather's demerit, it is still completely useless unlike the other members of the cycle which are literally awesome. First, it DOES NOT increase Godfather's power and thus Godfather is still only limited to taking care of a limited amount of creatures. Secondly, it can only allow the player to take care of untapped creatures once. And finally, it BREAKS shields, so it only allows the opponent to use endless amounts of Shield Triggers! Just use Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion if you want to do the same thing that Godfather and Arena Kamone did, although it too does not take care of untapped creatures. Anime uses this card as his trump card in VSRF and used it and Arena Kamone to break all of Katta's remaining shields, but one of them was an and it was a goner. Then Katta proceeds to use Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader to crush Ari Kamone. Category:Flame Command Category:Master Initials Category:Antagonists Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Characters Category:Creature